Blooming Emotions
by CampPillow
Summary: This is a story where Luffy became serious and more smarter than in canon. He's still the happy bundle, just with a twist, more cocky then canon. There is an OC in here, and I'll try not to make her and Luffy too OP. I do not own the cover image and SLOW UPDATES, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A New Perspective

**Heya peoples! This is my first fanfiction and when you review, please give advice so I can improve and get better at writing stories. This is a story of a more serious and smarter Luffy, there will be HUGE changes comparing from the cannon story. I hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Perspective**

* * *

An island somewhere in East Blue, in Dawn Island, on a small windmill village. A young boy is sitting in a bar on his favorite seat. The young boy has a stitches under his left eye, wearing a white T-shirt with a blue anchor on the front, and blue shorts. A lady with green hair, looks like the bartender walked over to the young boy.

"Luffy, are you hungry?" asked the lady who looks very worried about something.

"No, I'm fine Makino" Luffy said with a sigh, following a growl from his stomach.

"Luffy, it's not good for a growing boy like you to not have something to eat." Makino gently said with a comforting smile.

"I am fine, really. I just don't feel like eating anything right now" Luffy said as he got ready to leave.

Just then, they heard a cry from outside the bar. A man looked panicked and was yelling "Pirates are coming! Pirates are coming!"

Makino rushed over to get the mayor while telling Luffy not to exit the bar, which he did until the pirates came in the bar.

Luffy sat at his favorite seat while watching this grown man with red hair, three scars on his left eye and a straw hat. Luffy sat there quietly observing how a pirate acts, if they have any manners at all, and if they suddenly attack out of no where. Luffy has already figured out what will play out if the pirates continued to do what they did. Luffy watched as the grown man started to get sleepy, he was obviously drunk. Luffy wanted to try on his hat, even if he was a pirate he doesn't seem like the type to attack out of no where. He went for it.

Just then, the grown man grabbed his arm, lifting him up and stared at him with dilated eyes.

The bar has gone silent as Makino told the grown man to unhand Luffy.

"If you hate me because of this, then you shouldn't drink to the point where anyone can sneak up on you, ya _Drunkard_." Luffy said as cold dead eyes trained upon him.

"Hmm?"

"Ha! he got you there Boss!." said man with the silky yellow hair with a blue and white spotted headband "I'm Yasopp, what is your name?"

"Luffy. Monkey D Luffy, Nice to meet you, Yasopp" He answered with a calm look on him, his eyes still looked as dead as ever.

"Monkey D? You wouldn't be related with Monkey D Garp, are you?" asked the man with the straw hat.

"Yes. He's my grandfather."

The room was silent. it was like everyone was saying the word _'WHAT?'_ without moving their lips.

"THAT CRAZY OLD GEEZER HAS A GRAND KID?! HECK I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS MARRIED! What kind of woman would hook up with a guy like him?" asked a pirate in awe with a chunk of meat in his hands. He's a fat looking person wearing a striped green and white T-shirt that also matches with his head band, and has weird glasses _or was it goggles?_

After the shock slipped by, the man with the straw hat spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm Shanks, the captain of these drunkards. How do you feel about him? is he a good grandfather to you? Or does he even acts like a grandfather?" Questioned Shanks, who seems to be interested in the Marine Hero's outside of work life.

"Grandpa never stays here, he... he doesn't care about me if I get hurt or not... I dislike him," stuttered Luffy as he squeezed the last words out.

Shanks, not wanting to push on him too hard, sighed and asks, "I see, so he's not even trying to be a _proper_ grandfather."

"Yeah, and I like Makino better because she is a mother figure to me," smiled Luffy as he slightly lifted the unnerving mood.

"Welp, I'm going fishing now! Shishishishi, do you want to come Drunkard?" Laughed Luffy when he started to walk out the door.

Showing a huge grin on Shanks' face, he answered, "I'll be there in a sec! You'll go on ahead, kay?"

"Okay!" Chipped Luffy as he ran out the door.

After Luffy had left the bar, Shanks turned to Makino and asked "Did something happened here?" in a bit of a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" questioned Makino.

"I meant did something happened here for Luffy to think that?" answered Shanks worriedly

"Do you mean, when Luffy acted cold towards his grandfather?" Makino questioned again.

"Yes, it seemed a bit unnatural to say the least" answered Shanks as he waited for Makino to answer.

"I know it is a bit unnatural at his age, but there is a reason for that" said Makino as she tried not to get too emotional. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, only if you think we should know about someone else's past" Shanks said with a soft voice and a tender smile.

"I think Luffy should make more friends, so he could have someone else to share and connect with" Makino said quietly. Her eyes became a downcast and started a story that silenced the whole bar, "It all happened 3 years ago"

**_Flash Back_**

"Luffy! Luffy? Where are you?" Yelled Makino as she was searching for a young boy who seems to be missing for 3 days. The green haired women desperately searching for him become more frantic and worried as the minutes pasted by.

"LUFFY!" She yelled at the top of here lungs, not knowing where he might be. She yelled and yelled, but not having an answer she was hoping for. With no clues or even an idea of where he might be, she had to returned to the bar and try again tomorrow when the sun is up.

Somewhere on the other side of the island, a young boy was running, _fearing_ for his life. Apparently he spotted a beautiful butterfly and followed it, when he realized he was lost, he picked a random direction and head there, thinking it was the correct way. Moments later he found himself trapped in a boar trap and was caught by the Hot Sauce Pirates. Seems like the group of pirates was searching something called a **_Poneglyph _**hidden somewhere on this island the only way to find where it might be the had to get as much information out of this kid. And the only solution was _torture_. They tied Luffy to a pole and it began.

Luffy screamed and yelled for help, sadly nobody came.

"TALK, TELL ME WHERE THE PONEGLYPH IS!" yelled the Hot Sauce Pirate as he swung a baseball bat at Luffy's head causing his head to crack and he screamed louder. "ANSWER ME KID" another swing and Luffy was barely conscious.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU! SO TALK!" yelled the Hot Sauce Pirate as he swung the baseball bat again, this time it broke Luffy's jaw and he has lost several teeth.

"I.. Don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about" stuttered Luffy as he tried to stay conscious. This pattern continued, each time losing more and more blood, breaking more bones and the light that he sees starts to fade into darkness.

8 hours had passed, Luffy was thrown into a tiny cage like jail cell. Its had rusty metal bars, blood stain all over the ground, and a nasty armpit scent floating in the air. His shirt was all ripped up and covered in blood, so are his pants. He recently got a car under his left eye where a pirate stabbed him. It _hurt_, but he doesn't have enough energy to scream nor the will to continue to live. He was both starving and dehydrated, his vision was getting blurry, _'This is it' _He thought as something caught his eye. There was a greenish fruit on the table in front of him. It looked weird, it was it some apple or something? No, this fruit has weird swirly patterns on it. Even if this fruit is poisonous, Luffy was too hungry to care about any of that and reached for it.

"Yuck!" Said Luffy as he stuck his tongue out after taking a huge bite out of it "This tastes DISGUSTING!" Luffy gagged as he tried not to throw up.

After the disgusting after taste Luffy stood up, feeling much better, but something changed. His scar underneath his eye was healing rapidly and closed, leaving the scar stuck in his skin. All the bruises and cuts on him started to heal. This sudden phenomenon surprised Luffy leaving him stunned in place. He couldn't find his voice, so he stood there staring at himself, not knowing what just happened.

"What's going on down there?" A voice shouted from upstairs. It belonged to one of the Hot Sauce Pirates.

"Uh oh," Whispered Luffy who had just snapped out of his trance. _This wasn't good If I stay here any longer, They'll kill me!_ Panicked as he tried to think of a way to escape this dump.

As the footsteps echoing louder, there wasn't much time before the pirate reaches him. _What do I do? What **can** I do? How am I suppose to escape?_ While questioning himself he suddenly realized something. "That fruit...I think I know what that is! Its' a-" Before he could finish that thought, someone cut him off.

"AH! WHERE IS THE NAMA NAMA NO MI GO?!" Screamed the angry looking pirate. After his panic attack he turned and asked "DID YOU EAT THE NAMA NAMA NO MI?!"

"Yeah" He answered bluntly because he is too honest. But he immediately regretted that.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU CHEEKY LITTLE MONKEY! WE WERE GOING TO SELL THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WAS WORTH!" The pirate shouted as he screamed in Luffy's face.

Before Luffy knew what happened _blood_ was spilled. There was a root like thing piercing through the pirates stomach region. There was a giant bloody hole that spilled blood like a waterfall.

The man's body fell to the ground lifeless "Heh, it's kind of a... good thing you ate.. t-the fruit" whispered the pirate which was unclear but Luffy tried to hear as much as he can.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy

"Since y-you ate... Devil F-Fruit.. y-you... not s-swim" and with one last cough, the man was dead.

This stunned Luffy, he didn't know how to react. 'Me eating a Devil Fruit? Was that what the fruit was called? and what did he mean? I can't swim? Because I ate something called a Devil Fruit? Should I trust him for what he said? Well a dying man telling you something would be a 99% the truth... I'll take that as a warning'

While Luffy was standing there another pirate starting walking down the stairs. This isn't good, if someone finds out about this, he'd be dead for sure! He had to think fast.

...

There was only two choices, either try to fight all the Hot Sauce Pirates with his new ability that he still can't control or jump into the ocean and drown to death. Both choices means killing yourself. But If he chooses to fight, there would be undescribable **_consequences._**

'Its the only way without getting killed.. I'll take the risk' Luffy thought as he got ready to fight.

"There he is!" one of the Hot Sauce Pirates yelled "Look, one of our men are down! You little brat, your gonna pay!" The pirates charged at Luffy, having a sword in one hand and a loaded gun in the other.

Luffy didn't know what to do, he used his arms to block. Unlucky as the pirate sliced his entire arm off, strangely it didn't hurt nor did it bleed. Luffy was confused why when suddenly his arm grew back if this wasn't surprising enough, his arm actually 'grew' back because instead of a normal arm, it was a hawthorn vine and it went quickly out of control. It stretched and grabbed one of the pirates and flinged him towards the others smashing them through the ship causing sea water to flood in. Luffy was still freaked out on _what just happened. _Then he quickly saw the water rising and remembered that he couldn't swim, he ran up stairs as fast as he can. When he reached the top he encountered the captain of the Hot Sauce Pirates who called himself Hot Pot. His hair is made up of several small flames, same goes for his both his beard and mustache. His body doesn't look physical as red ooze seek out from his body. Luffy was shaken but tries to face this _monster._

Hot Pot was disappointed in his crew when they lost to a brat, he was so mad that the ooze started to bubble like lave and charged at Luffy yelling out "Sauce Sauce no eruption!" Balls of flames flew at Luffy, Luckily he dodged before it him. Luffy kept running dodging the balls of flame which seemed to bounce?

'Seriously, what _is_ that?' Luffy thought as he tried to do his vines or whatever that can save him, it didn't work for a while until he almost got hit by one of his 'Meat Balls Leftovers' or what not. Luffy than tried to pierce Hot Pot like the other guy he killed, but for some reason his attack went _through_ his target.

"What" Luffy stood there dumbfounded and completely stunned.

"Heh, you can't hurt me kid. I ate the Sauce Sauce fruit, it is a Logia type, it means that physical attacks won't work on me. Whatever you throw at me it will just go through me, even if you can't hurt me, **I can still hurt you**."

"Dammit" Luffy cussed 'What do I do? I can't even touch him' panicked as he tried to find a solution. 'Wait a second, Logia can regenerate parts of your body and heals it? does that mean _**I**_ am a Logia too because my arm can grow back and I can heal when I'm injured?'

This realization gave Luffy a great idea, what if he push Mr. _Hot Pot_ into the sea? They were both Devil Fruit eaters, and this could actually test if that man told the truth or not. Besides he can't win like this, this was his only choice.

"Hey Spaghetti, I want to see you try" Luffy mocked as he smirked towards the triggered captain.

"Kid,** WHAT DID YOU SAY? SPAGHETTI?! YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH**!" Hot Pot charged Luffy at full speed firing more of his 'Meatballs' at Luffy who's still dodging him like a monkey playing with him. Luffy led Mr. Spaghetti to the railings, dodging his final attack before disappearing then reappearing behind the captain catching him off-guard then kicking him into the water.

"AAAGHHH, CURSE YOU BRAT gjisfig..." With the last bubble, he disappeared into the sea and didn't show and signs of resurfacing.

"Huh, I guess that man told the truth" Luffy concluded before realizing that the ship was sinking quickly. "That's no good" Luffy sweat dropped as he threw his arm on shore landing it on the closest tree and gripped on to it as he retracted it backwards crash landing on the beach of his island.

Luffy lie there looking up to the sky and thought 'This was only the beginning'. Suddenly he heard someone calling for him, at first he wasn't sure if it was his name he was hearing but the closer he walked towards it, the clearer it was that he had concluded that it was his name.

"Luffy? LUFFY!?" screamed as the voice belonged to a woman he felt it was too familiar.

"Makino?" questioned Luffy as a green haired woman appeared in front of him.

"LUFFY? is that really you?" Makino said as she gave Luffy a giant hug that almost suffocated him. With teary eyes Makino said "I looked every where for you! Where were you? You made us all worry about you!"

"Sorry to worry you Makino, I, ran into some trouble" Luffy then explained to Makino everything that has happened to him, the Nama Nama no mi, the Hot Pot Pirates and their captain Hot Pot and his power Sauce Sauce.

"Is that so?" Makino said as she began to tear up again. "Well, let's go back first and tell everyone that you are okay, next time be more careful okay?"

"Okay, by the way, Makino? This Nama Nama fruit. Is it bad that I have it?" asked Luffy as he recalled the times where he killed the pirates.

"Uh, they're not bad, but try to learn how to properly control it before you try to use it again" answered Makino while making a comforting smile.

"Right. Next time I'll try to have it under control." Luffy smiled as they walked back to their village.

**_End of Flash Back_**

The room was silent. No one knows what to say after hearing about Luffy's past.

"But what does that has to do with Luffy hating his grandfather?" asked Yasopp.

"Well, I believed he dislikes his grandpa because he didn't show up to help him, because Garp said that he would come to Luffy's rescue whenever he is in trouble and when he didn't come, he started to distrust and dislikes his grandpa for making him a not trust worthy promise." Makino answered as her eyes shadowed a bit.

"So, that's how it happened" Shanks said suddenly "I think I understand his pain. Well I think i should get going to go fishing with Luffy" Shanks said as he looked at Makino "Don't worry we will help him" Smiled Shanks as he walked out the door 'Luffy I didn't know a child like you would go through such dramatic events, I hope you can be happy once I show you how having a life can still be fun.'

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 1 finished! I hope you guys will enjoy this smarter/serious Luffy. I may be busy do to school, but I hope you be patience with me and please tell me if you have any questions in the reviews! (^u^)/ See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Dream

**Sorry for not posting another chapter in like a while now, ha. ha. I should probably give you guys some answers that were not explain properly in the last chapter.** **I am so excited for this, are you? Great.**

**So, the Nama Nama no mi is a Life Life fruit which means it can give life to anyone and anything, it's also an extremely rare logia type. Since it gives life Luffy can heal himself, or anyone when he wants to, BUT! He can NOT replace limbs or missing body parts, _that_ he could only do to himself. I'm going to let Luffy explain further in this chapter for you guys to fully understand his devil fruit.** **Or, I'll be a jackass and explain everything in the future chapters. I'll still tell you bits and pieces about his devil fruit. It's a lot of work but I am tooo excited to worry about grammar on this note.**

**On to the next one, why was there a random devil fruit out in the open with no one guarding it? Well that is what **_I_** am here for! To tell you, of course. So, the guy who Luffy killed and the one to first notice the devil fruit was gone was a traitor in the Hot Sauce Pirates, imagine that guy as another Teach or Black Beard. He found that fruit on a different island but wanted to keep it to himself knowing that if his captain figures out he'd be furious. Why? Because his captain would kill him if he ate it early and still wouldn't know how to use it. So he hid it downstairs in that jail place knowing that no one would go down there unless they resumed the torture. What that guy didn't know was Luffy still had strength to reach for it and eat it.****Why didn't he put it far away from Luffy? Well he was about to when someone called him up for something, he didn't want to look suspicious so he quickly placed the devil fruit down and rushed up. ****Welp, let's start this chapter!** **(That entire backstory about the traitor...I didn't know how to say it in the last chapter).**

**Warning 1: I don't own One Piece if I did the show would've gone into the toilet already.**

**Warning 2: I only post/write this story when I feel like it, so don't feel like I've abandoned this story. I just write when I feel motivated.**

**Beta Reader: TheRampagingWriter on ao3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Dream**

* * *

When Shanks exited the bar, he was greeted by a young girl about the size of Luffy and she has 2 swords strapped on her back like a 'X'. They have a criss-cross pattern and a dangerous aura radiating that warned Shanks not to mess with this girl. The girl herself had strong eyes, determined and fit for another D if she was. She is wearing a black and white kimono with red patterns on the bottom. Her eyes are dark brown fitting for her black hair. She is also wearing a straw Coolie hat* with a strange pattern on it.

"Who are you kid? Are ya lost?" asked Shanks as he looked around trying to find the kids parents.

The kid lowered her Coolie hat so she was shadowing her eyes leaving an ominous feel to the older man.

"If you ever hurt that straw hatted boy in any way..." The kid said slowly with a low voice "**You don't want to know what happens next.**" Then a gust of wind came, blowing dust everywhere... The girl has disappeared.

Shanks stood there with a face meaning 'The hell was that? Who was the kid?' Shanks thought 'Hurting Luffy? what was that all about?' He dismissed the thoughts when he thought it was just a prank and this was all too weird.

Shanks wondered around the town for a bit trying to find where Luffy ran off to. He went around a corner of what it looks like a house and spotted Luffy in front of the forest clearly seeing the lake behind that. Luffy, who was tapping his foot with an annoyed expression.

"What took you so long?" Luffy asked with mild disappointment to the older man.

"I couldn't find you, seriously you were like a torpedo when you rushed out the bar," Shanks said while smiling.

"_That_ was an hour ago." Luffy narrowed his brows and said with a deadpanned voice.

"Oh, really? That sure was fast! Come on, start fishing, less talking, lets go!" Shanks exclaimed, did a one eighty straight to the lake. Luffy sighed and grabbed two fishing rods and a toolbox and slowly walked over to the dock thinking 'Seriously? is this Drunkard _hyper_ now? who gave him sugar?'.

Once they settled on the dock and got everything ready, Luffy was the first to throw his rod, then Shanks. They waited... and waited... and waited... Until suddenly Shanks got a bite!

"I got big one!" he shouted

"No, you didn't. what you _will _catch is a shoe" Luffy said as Shanks kept pulling and reeling in his rod.

As if telling the future Shanks caught a shoe instead of what he was hoping for.

"Dammit" Shanks cussed "How did you know?" he asked with interest on how the boy predicted the shoe.

"I can feel Life itself" Luffy explained then took a huge breath, "It's like every living being has their own life force no matter who they are, they need their life force to live. By concentrating on a single point, I can feel their life forces. It tells me if they're sick, injured, their feelings, age, and how long they can live. When you injure someone it depends on how serious it is to change their life force, making it weaker by shrinking it. That shoe does not radiate life force so it does not count as a living. This ability is part of my devil fruit and how strong your observation haki is. When my observation haki gets stronger I have a wider and more clearer range of what's living and what's not." Luffy took a few breaths before standing up and placed his palm on the surface of the water. Closing his eyes he found a fish nearby his palm, successfully pulling the fish out of the water. "Do you get it now?"

When Shanks finished processing what felt like 5 minutes of explaining, he asks "If you can feel life and can catch them anytime, why do you still have fishing rods and a toolbox?"

"I had the toolbox before I got my devil fruit. I took it off of as a muscle memory thing, and end up grabbing it every time I go fishing. As for the fishing rods, I thought it'll be boring for both you and I to have only me catch the fishies, correct? So to not be bored easily, I brought my old fishing rods." Luffy said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh." Shanks answered before suddenly realizing "OH! How about we compete in a Fishing Competition, eh? Like, '**WHO CAN CATCH THE BIGGEST FISH WINS!**' Sound good?" Shanks exclaiming excitingly, clearly challenging the young boy. Hopefully this will lift up the boys mood.

"But, what about-" before Luffy could finish, Shanks interrupted.

"We will use fishing rods, no sensing the fishies, just by pure luck and skill." Shanks said with a chuckle.

"_Alright_ then, let's do this." Luffy accepts his challenge and they started after a 3. 2. 1. Go!

There was just a little montage where Luffy kept catching frogs, crabs, and everything but a big fat fish. With Shanks he catches boots, seaweeds, garbage and everything but a living fat fish. Luffy seeing that he couldn't get anywhere without sensing the fishies, he decided to use _THAT_.

It was dawn when they finally found their winning prize. Looking at Shanks' fish, it was about 10 ft. While Luffy has one about 20 ft.

"Awww man! How'd I lose?! And... How did you get a giant ass fish when there is barely any fishies in the lake, in the first place?!" Shanks pouted like a sore loser.

"Heh. I beat you! what do I win?" questioned Luffy with a little sass in his voice as he looks around "a sour pirate that's what!"

"Hey!... wait a minute" Shanks ran up to the fish Luffy caught "This... This is an oversized MAGIKAR-I mean *ahem* GOLD FISH!"Shanks exclaimed.

"Did you just say _Magikarp_?" Luffy asked in a deadpanned voice "You're like 20 years old and still watches _Pokemon!?_"

"Hey! Everyone likes Pokemon! Don't you?" Shanks said half offended and half defending his favourite show.

"You sound like a little kid." Luffy said very annoyingly "Plus do pirates even _have_ TV on their ships to even watch it? How did you even know about Pokemon in the first place?"

"I am NOT a little kid!" Shanks yelled back stomping his foot, like a little kid having his tantrums, "Have you ever gotten sooo drunk that you bugged your friends to the POINT where they kick your ass _across_ the F*ING ship and into what felt like glass! _Broke_ it, then fly out of someones TV, into their living room, and having them screaming like a MAD HOUSE?!" Shanks' face is now red from raging too hard "CAUSE I HAVE!"

Luffy just stood there not understanding what he just raged about.

After a couple of breathes, Shanks finally calmed down. When he did he cleared up his throat and said "If It'll make more sense to tell you that people there were pretty nice and actually explained something about a "Fourth Wall"? And they were kind enough for me to stay for a while, 'till my nakama's can get me back...You still don't get it, do you?" Luffy shook his head. Shanks sighed "I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

...

"By the way, back to my first question, how did you get a fish so freaking huge?" Shanks questioned. Since they have trailed off before.

"Um.. it's just that big?" Luffy answered nervously.

"Hey...Did you cheat?" Shanks narrowed his brows at the suspicious sweating child.

"N-no, why would you think that?!" Luffy responded while trying not to make eye contact.

They stare a each other, each minute intensifies.

"OKAY! I cheated! So, stop staring at me like a walking wine bottle!" Shouted Luffy as he gave in.

"Ha! I knew it! Why the hell would you cheat?" Shanks questions

"Because we weren't getting any fishies at all." That's honestly true, all they were getting was anything but fishes.

"But, you didn't have to cheat! It'll more fun if we played things fair and squared!" Shanks argued.

"Heh. Spoilsport"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A SPOILSPORT!"

"Pffftt, Hahahaha, your so stupid, Drunkard!"

"SHUT UP"

The sun had set with Luffy laughing his ass off, while Shanks continued to rant about other things.

"It's getting late don't you think?" Shanks asked when they could barely see the sun. "Hey, I got an idea, me and my buds would be staying here for...about a year or so. How about camping? There will be tons of pirate stories if you're interested."

"Sure! I would love to see you in your intoxicated state!" With a bright smile, Luffy continued to laugh.

"Alright let's-HEY!"

**Later that night**

Shanks and his crew were partying away beside a camp fire, singing what Luffy just learned the song called Bink's Sake. Oh, and most of them were already drunk, some are still in the process...whatever that meant. Luffy was gulping down chunks of meat, since they were also having a banquet along side camping. Luffy started to notice the words in the song that the Drunkard and his fellow minions of alcohol. The song was telling a story about a pirates life, but it sounds so good, so..friendly.

"Ahhhhh, Luuuuuffffyyy *hic* Cappppptaiiin wooulda loooooved ta meeeeeet youuuuu~ *hic*" Shanks said while slurring his words.

"Captain? Aren't you the captain? WAIT, you HAD a captain?!" Luffy yelled in surprise.

"Yuuuuuuup, he waaaaaaz captaiiin Gol D. Roger *hic* I waz da cabiiin booooooiiiiiii~*hic*" Shanks promptly fell over with a thud.

"Who's Gol D. Roger?" Luffy asked

"Heeee waaaaaaz theeee Piiiiraaate Kiiing! *hic*" Shanks said toward the ground, making his words even more muffled.

"Pirate King?"

"Yuuuuup, heeeee wazzzz daaaa kiiing oooof aaaaalllll piiiirates! *hic*"

"Luffy," a voice behind him called "Do you want to hear some stories about the pirate king?"

Luffy turned around to see Ben, the first mate of the red haired pirates.

"Sure!" was all the words they needed to start off their first story about the one called Pirate King.

.

.

.

"And THAT"S how Gol D. Roger became the Pirate king!" Ben exclaimed.

"Wow" That was an amazing story that has left Luffy speechless, seriously the one about him fighting Whitebeard was crazy! Who knew _that_ would happen?!

"You should get some sleep kid, its getting pretty late." Luffy nodded, then found a place to sleep among all these Drunkards.

The Next day, Luffy woke up with a note beside him, it says "Hey Luffy! Just so you know we are at another island by now! Don't worry we're just going to travel around East Blue, we are coming back in about a week or so. Don't try anything stupid while we're away okay? Alright, see ya! -Yassop"

'_A week eh? Fine by me, What am I going to do now?' Luffy tries his best to think of a schedule for the next week...'OF COURSE! I could use this time to hone more of my haki! Hmm, what other haki's are there in total? Observation Haki-...is that all I know?! __Hmm...ehh, that's fine for now, I guess.'_

It has been a week since Shanks and his crew left Dawn Island. Luffy is currently at the party bar all bandaged up, why? Well...Luffy has been training hard this past week, Concentrating his observation with a wider radius then before hoping at some point he could sense everything that goes around the island. If only he could somehow improve his mind more, what can he do? Reading? That may work, however Luffy still needs to have better control of his powers. Yes, he has better control then that time he fought with the Hot Pot Pirates, but he his still weaker then some of the weak pirates in Shanks' crew!

Oh, and one time during his training, there was a forest fire and for some reason the fire never hurt him. That was strange until Luffy spotted some black shiny prints on his palm. Was it haki? It felt similar to his observation, so maybe they're connected?

Moving on, Luffy was sitting on his favourite stool at his favourite place to stay, the Party Bar. Everything was going merrily, Makino got him meat and his juice and-

**_BANG!_**

The doors to the bar swung open. Several men walked in wearing old ragged clothes, Their leader walked up and demanded, "Me and my men are thirsty, bring us some sake, **_now._**"

"I'm sorry," Makino says defensively, "We are out of sake, our supply will restock by tomorrow, but we have a bottle left, sir."

The man examined the bottle of sake, then suddenly smashing it on the counter, breaking it and spilling it everywhere.

"Is this is a _joke to you?!_ My name is Higuma, I am a bandit and has 8 million berry on my head. One bottle of sake won't satisfy me and my men. You _will _get us sake and you **_will_** do that now."

At this point, Makino was panicking. What should she do? What _can_ she do? The only bottle of sake was now smashed by angry bandits! What can she-

"SHUT UP!" This drew the previous attention from the bandits to Luffy.

"_'__Is this a joke to you?'_ Joke my ass! You're the one who walked up here, smashed a free bottle of sake, used his bounty as a business card, and still thinks this is a joke?! You are dumber then an overweight Magikarp! And you dare to threaten _Makino_?! You jerks have another thing coming!" Luffy yelled, obviously angry. Took a breath and said very calmly, "_If you don't leave this island in the next minute, I will **personally** guide you to the end of my fists_" Luffy threatened.

"Oh? Is that so, listen brat, I have killed 49 adults in the past. A kid would be no different." Higuma looked at Luffy with a smug look, "Besides, you are as threatening as my bunny slippers at home-" Bunny slippers? "And...The hell is a Magikarp?"

"You don't even know what a Magikarp is, wow, now you're not even a comparison to dog crap" Luffy said sighed while shaking his head.

A tick formed on the bandits head, he is fuming with anger, by this time Luffy could hear Makino pleading him to be quiet. Like he was about to stop there.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?! ARE _YOU _INSULTING ME?! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR DIE RIGHT HERE" Higuma pointed the now unsheathed sword at Luffy, who wasn't fazed by this at all. In fact, this was amusing to say the least, being insulted by a kid who's about to kick his ass across the whole Grand Line.

"Yeah, I'll take back what I said. Hello, you are now classified as a glorious walking, talking pig who dipped himself in dog sh*t"

There was a pregnant pause where everyone took in Luffy's words.

Words can't express the look on Higuma's face, it was priceless!

"_...you are so dead" _Higuma said as rage filled his systems.

Higuma swung his sword at Luffy, good thing he was a logia or else that slash wound would've killed him, "Tch, a devil fruit? I could make a fortune if I sell you."

**_Flashback_**

_'ugh, how can I make my powers work like before? This won't work...What if I swing it like- OH GOD, AHHHHHHHH! Oof! ouch that hurt.' Luffy's arm suddenly turned into a vine, grabbed a tree branch, the launched Luffy straight into a boulder. 'Well that didn't work, WAIT! What if I aim like this then throw it like this...' The boulder Luffy crashed into was now in pieces, **(A/N: you could also say the boulders feelings were 'crushed' no? ok, I'll stop). **That worked! Alright If I practice this more I could get the hang of this, YES!'_

**_Flashback End_**

"Nama Nama no...SPEAR!" Luffy's arm transformed into a green vine, the end was extremely sharp too and it stabbed right through Higuma's abdomen, **(A/N: What's with all the stomach stabbing repeats?) **Higuma quickly fell to limp as he bled all over the floor. All of Higuma's goons ran out the door terrified. So is the look on everybody's face fight now.

Just then Shanks and his crew has returned, and the First thing they saw was a dead man on the floor of the Party Bar, still bleeding. Blood splattered all over Luffy's clothes, and horrific looks on everyone's faces.

.

.

.

"What" Shanks said with a dumbfound face with his jaws hanging down a little, "Happened here."

"A...Bar fight" Answered Luffy

"A bar fight?"

**1 hour of explaining later**

"DAHAHA, is that so? Wow, really? He didn't even know what a Magikarp is? Lame. OH. MY. GOD. You really said that? Dahahahaha, I wished I could have seen his face! The bloody body?...W-what body, t-there's no body I could see right now"

"So, you are finally going to leave right? For good?" Luffy asks

"Yeah-" before Shanks could finish what he was going to say, Luffy cuts him off.

"But, it's fine. Because someday, I will gather my own crew. Stronger than yours, stronger than everyone and become the **Pirate King**!" Shanks smiled at that, Luffy reminds him of his old captain, in fact,

"Here," Shanks took off his straw hat, then placed it on Luffy's, "Return this to me once you become the Pirate King, this is very important to me, but I trust that you could keep it safe."

Luffy felt proud and happy, he wanted to cry, but out of happiness.

"And that's a promise."

* * *

**Ahhh, Finally finished! Shout out to TheRampagingWriter on ao3 for doing the beta in this story! Also, check out their stories, they have better and funnier stories then I do. I read though their Boku no Hero Academia and it was hilarious. Oh! I am also starting another story (don't know why) and that story is just made of random ideas I have that I couldn't turn into stories, so it will just be crossover one-shots. You can Request stories by reviewing, but only the anime/cartoon/movie that I know. Check out my profile to know what I know. Ben knew about Gol D. Roger is simply because Shanks told him stories about him, and yes they kept Roger as Shanks' captain a secret, but couldn't Shanks trust Ben? His first mate? Of course he can! That's why Ben toke over telling the stories instead of the drunk idiot captain.**

***Coolie Hat is an Asian conical hat, commonly known as an Asian rice hat, or farmer's hat, it can be use as as protection from the sun and rain. When made of straw or matting, it can be dipped in water and worn as a cooling device.**

**I was laughing a lot from this chapter! Seriously, the 1st chapter was crap compared to this one.**

**Remembered the part where Luffy said he was going to use _THAT_****? Well, he actually created his on fish, as in to give life to it. Since he did a mistake or something under pressure. The fish he was going for turned into a Magikarp. Which was really funny.**

**Is it Berry? Berri? Beri? Belly? Tell me which you think I should use, 'cause I have no idea.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers?

**Hey before we begin, I just want to say that I will me following the manga of One Piece, so this would be different if you watched the anime instead. That will also mean that I would be skipping fillers, but if you I _want _me to do fillers, let me know.**

**Warning 1: I don't own One Piece if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is now.**

**Warning 2: I only post/write this story when I feel like it, so don't feel like I've abandoned this story. I just write when I feel motivated.**

**Let's Begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brothers?**

* * *

"Come'ere Brat! Don't dilly dally! Let's move! We are almost there!" Garp is Luffy's Gramps, he is a Marine with gray hair, a mustache, and a beard. Today, he is wearing a black suit with six buttons, and a white shirt inside. Garp is also wearing black pants...In this hot summer day.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" yelled Luffy. Today, he is wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with the number 56 in light blue on the front. He is also wearing his blue shorts with white fold on the end.

"Here we are!" Garp exclaimed, they have stopped on the top of the mountain and in front of a rusty shed. Does anyone still live there? There has to have at least _one person _or, why else would Luffy's Gramps would bring him here, right?

"Why did you bring me here, Gramps?" but before Luffy could fire more questions, Garp walked to the door and knocked on it. No one answered, knock again. Still no one, knock faster and faster and louder and-

"WHO'S THE STINK'N MONKEY WHO KEEPS BANGING ON MY-" Who was this old man?

"Hey, Dadan," Garp greeted ignoring what ever the old man said.

"GARP?!" the man shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GIVE US A BREAK! THAT BOY ACE IS 10 AND HE IS ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Dadan huffed before continuing, "I can't handle him anymore! Please take him back!" . . . "EHHHHHHH?! Who's that little rugrat? WAIT, _you're_ bringing me another?!"

"Yup, this is my grandson Luffy, make sure you take care of him well." Garp replied casually.

"Garp's...AHH?! Garp-san's grandson!?" Dadan yelled again.

"Yup...so choose, fellas. Live the rest of your lives behind bars, or raise this little guy" Garp blackmailed, "I'm keeping all their eyes closed to your crimes, which number more than the stars, I might add..!"

"Well...Yeah, we don't wanna be arrested, but sometimes I wonder if the slammer's really worse than this!" Dadan debated, "I'm already at my wit's end with Ace alone, and now you want me to take care of your grandson?!"

Garp gave Dadan a nod. Dadan continued to freak out.

"He's a little monster, isn't he?! Just like the other one!"

"You look funny old man!" Luffy exclaims, pointing his finger directly at Dadan's face.

"Old man-?! I am a Woman!" the old man- wait hag corrected.

Luffy Suddenly felt something coming towards him, and doges whatever that came flying at him. It's white and not living, on closer inspection it was someone's spit. Someone _spat_ at him, why would anyone do that? It was gross too. He searched around the him and found a boy slightly older than him, sitting on a boar.

"Hey, Why did you try to spit on me?" Luffy questions this mysterious boy calmly.

"Luffy, That's Ace. He's 3 years older than you." Garp said, suddenly appearing over Luffy's shoulder. "You're gonna live with him from today forwards, so you better get along, got it?"

"Sure, I guess" Luffy answers dismissively.

Ace on the other hand was irritated, a _kid_ 3 years younger then me, is going to live with me for now on?! Plus he thinks he is better than me, just because he dodged my attacks? The nerve! What is that old geezer thinking? I'll show him!

Ace humphed and walked away into the forest and disappeared or what he thought he did, not knowing Luffy could still see him. Before Luffy got a chance to chase after him, Garp finish talking to Dadan who called him over, while mumbling _How did I even get into this situation? Ugh these damn brats._

Just when Luffy entered the bandits hut. He immediately spotted 10 people with tensed auras. Probably haven't heard about a random kid coming to their front door and start living with them.

Five to Luffy's right, Six on the left, and three behind him. They start to surround him, "Hey there kid, mind if we get some money?" they threatened.

"I don't have money, but even if I do, you still won't be able to steal it from me" smirked Luffy.

"Why you-" Just before he finished his sentence, Dadan walked through the door and sighed "Just let him be, this kid is Garps' grandson and he is living with us" Damn that Garp.

"G-G-GARPS' GRANDSON?!" the bandits cried in shock.

"Yeah, Garp-san dumped us another brat to raise." Dadan grumbled, why was I the one to raise these brats?

Just then, Ace kicks open the door and tosses the poor beaten boar in Dadan's face, causing her to fall over. "HEY! Don't throw damn cows at my face you little-" before she could say anything more, Ace interrupts.

"Cook it." Ace demands coldly.

"Tch, I'll let that slide this time since you got us a decent meal." Dadan humphed as she and the bandits started to prepare lunch. Hot lunch, smokin' hot.

"Alright you maggots. Lunch is ready!" The old hag called, the other bandits were basically drooling at the sight of the food.

Before Luffy had any time to dig in, a shadow loomed over him. Luffy quickly ducked to his left when the shadow lunged at him. Then a full out war began, Luffy watched at the scene where the bandits punched, kicked, and grabbed each other for the meat of the plate. It didn't take long before Luffy decided to join in. Being the last one to join the battle, he surprised the bandits by beating them to the meat without any effort. Annoying Dadan and the others further.

"Oi Brat! Leave some for us! Don't get too ahead of yourself!" Dadan tries to threaten, but Luffy paid no mind towards it.

After almost ripping the bandits of their food source, Ace decided this was his best chance to leave without the brat spotting him. Sadly Luffy caught him sneaking out the door and followed him, before Ace quickly slammed the door in Luffy's face.

Since Luffy had a devil fruit, that did not hurt as much as Ace intended to do. "Oi brat, come back here! You still got your chores to do!" Dadan shouted

Luffy opens the door, looks at Dadan, and says mockingly "I don't even like bandits, why should I stay here?" then left the fuming old hag to find Ace.

Luffy then quickly found Ace and calls out for him at the bottom of the mountain "Yo! I'm Luffy! Let's be friends!"

A tick formed on Ace's forehead, he grunted in response, he then jumped at the nearest tree knocking it down and rolling towards Luffy at high speeds.

Luffy, however, wasn't fazed at all. He raise his hand towards the tree, once it connected his his palm sending him back a bit, he destroyed the tree, disassembling it.

Ace watched in awe, then realized that this was just a show-off! Was he impressed? Ye-NO! This show-off is 3 years younger then him! He will not be impressed by this kid.  
Ace then snaps out of his thoughts and ran to a bridge, 'This should stop him' he thought.

Luffy continues to follow Ace, hoping that this time he would comply to him, Ace quickly turns around and tries to knock Luffy off. It didn't work the way he thought it would, instead Luffy used his observation haki to dodge the incoming attack.

Ace growls, he can't even hit this kid, he's older then him! He should be stronger than this!

"Why did you try to throw me off a bridge about 100 ft above ground? That's lethal to a normal person!" Luffy protested.

Ace glared daggers at the kid, "Tch," then begins to fight him, trying to knock him off the best he could.

Luffy just either dodges or block his attacks effortlessly, Luffy fuddles a bit, so Ace took this chance to push him off balance and ran as far as he could.

Luffy falls on his bum and lucky the force didn't wobble the bridge to the point of capsizing. He then realized that Ace is getting away, if he'd go too far, Luffy may not be able to detect him anymore, so he slowly stood up then went after Ace. He then recalled those glares Ace had been giving him. He looked angry, was he too pushy? "Then I'll try tomorrow!" he stated proudly before heading back.

The next day, he bounced up early, slipped past the bandits and found an open area to search for Ace using his haki. Last night Ace didn't come back so he was interested in where Ace was all night. He looked like he had places to go. Luffy closed his eyes, concentrated, then found a spark of a familiar fiery/angry presence. 'There he is,' he then followed that feeling. He started to hear voices, clearer and louder. One of them belonged to Ace, the other he doesn't recognize it.

"Woah! Where did you get this much?!" The mysterious voice exclaims in awe.

"Hmph, I stole some from a bunch of idiots when they weren't watching" Ace stated proudly. Just what did he stole?

Luffy began to creep closer, he climbed the tree they were sitting on just to get a better look. Ace was blocking something in the tree branch that they were probably surprised about. There was that mysterious kid, he had short yellow bushy hair, a top hat, very formal black and blue clothes, and a missing front tooth.

"This is amazing! We'll have a nice start when we become pirates!" Pirates? They want to be pirates too?! "Great job Ace! Our pirate funds are looking awesome!" The blondie complimented.

Luffy suddenly drops upside down from a branch above them scaring the souls out of them, "You guys wanted to be pirates too?" he excitedly asks while still hanging upside down.

The blond kid was so surprised by the entrance of a straw hatted boy, that he fell off the branch still gaping, Ace let out a small shriek before realizing who just interfered and scowled at the straw hatted brat.

* * *

**Hello, been a loooooong while, huh?**

**Like I said I just needed motivation, this may be a tiny bit short.. but uh, don't worry! I'll take _extra_ time to finish the next chapter ;)**

**And well, I might as well just re write chapter 1 and 2, it wasn't the best and I was rushing. So, should I just continue the story or re write the first two chapters?**


End file.
